Stuck In Anouther Land
by Marblez
Summary: The four stepped through the coats, expecting to end up in the spare room...only to find themselve in anouther land with no way of returning. This is the story of Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy's next adventure. In Tortall. NarniaTortall.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or Tortall, I'm just borrowing them for the story. Oh and yes it's a little like 'Distant Travellers' my other Tortall Crossover but this one actually has a storyline unlike that one. He He.

Stuck In Another Land

Chapter One; This Isn't Spare 'Oom.

"There's a group of riders heading to the city your majesty."

"Why are you telling the King this?"

"Ones riding on a centaur and another on what looks like a unicorn. Oh and another one of the riders seems to have animal legs."

"What?"

"That's why I though I should report it to you your majesty."

"I still don't get why if we went through the wardrobe as adults we come out here, not in England and dressed in the clothes we wore in the battle with the White Witch. And Mr Tumnus, Philip, Ellen (the Unicorn) and General Oreieus appeared with us," Susan said as she sat behind Peter on Ellen.

"There must be a reason," Edmund said from his seat on Philip, "And I'll bet you anything Aslan has something to do with it."

"Could you please loosen you're knees Queen Lucy, it's starting to hurt my ribs," Oreieus said quietly to Lucy who was riding on his back with Mr Tumnus.

"Sorry, it's just we're going really fast," Lucy apologised.

"You won't fall," Mr Tumnus told his little friend kindly.

"We're nearly there," Peter said, referring to the palace they had been able to see in the distance when they'd arrived and the palace they were now riding towards to get some answers.

"Good, riding side saddle is not as easy as it looks," Susan grumbled behind him. Peter chuckled softly, how typical of Susan. They slowed as they approached was buildings that made up the city surrounding the palace and rode slowly through the streets, attracting quite a lot of attention.

"Why do they stare so?" Oreieus asked.

"Maybe they're not used to seeing centaurs, fawns and unicorns?" Edmund suggested as her noticed a child pointing exaggeratingly at Oreieus be scolded by his mother. They finally reached what seemed to be the palace wall and were stopped by guards armed quite heavily, but so were Peter and Edmund and Oreieus.

"We come in peace and wish simply to speak with the ruler of this land," Peter said, moving his shield so that they could see his swords was in its sheath.

"You seek an audience with the King?" the head guard asked.

"Yes."

"And who are you to demand an audience?"

"The High King Peter of Narnia, The High Queen Susan of Narnia, King Edmund of Narnia, Queen Lucy of Narnia and our friends General Oreieus, Mr Tumnus, Ellen and Phillip," Peter's voice was loud and calm even though he was only fifteen. The guards started to laugh.

"You expect us to believe that you're a King?"

"He is a King!" Lucy shouted at him angrily. "Don't you dare laugh at him." In agreement with her Oreieus drew his twin blades and stepped forwards, growling low in his throat,

"Continue to laugh at my King and you will have no life to laugh with."

"Oreieus don't. It is there decision whether they believe me or not," Peter scolded the centaur gently.

"But you are the King," Ellen spoke up, "I would let none but a King of Narnia ride on my back just as you rode on my fathers in the great battle. We Unicorns aren't rode by everyone."

"Yes because unicorns are so special, we normal horses are just plain," Phillip grumbled and the men's eyes widened.

"Phillip," Edmund scolded.

"Sorry my King, but Unicorn's are so…"

"Phillip." Phillip sighed but said no more.

"That horse was talking," one of the younger guards said fearfully. "Horses don't talk." Phillip looked at the guard angrily.

"I beg to differ."

"Are we allowed an audience with your King or not?" Peter asked, trying to get away from the subject of talking animals.

"I shall enquire, you shall wait in the courtyard," the head guard said, gesturing for the gates to be opened. Peter nodded and gently urged Ellen forwards. Once inside and surrounded by guards they dismounted and clustered together. Phillip refused to stand next to Ellen.

"I hate it when they get like this, can't Unicorns and Horse's get on?" Edmund asked Peter almost angrily. "I mean the majority of them do the majority of the time but these two…they're like a cat and mouse back home."

"Just leave them to it Ed, I'm sure they'll sort it out in the end," Susan said brushing down her dress. "Lucy, you've got horse hair all over the back of your dress."

"Oh, thanks Susan," Lucy started brush down her own dress as well.

"Girls," Edmund shook his head sadly and adjusted the neck of his chain mail. "Always want to look perfect." Peter decided not to point out that Edmund was fussing with his clothes as much as the girls were. Finally the head guard returned with a tall man, an elegant woman and a boy of about Peter's age.

"I am King Jonathon. You demanded to speak with me stranger?" The man asked calmly. Oreieus, military man that he was, bowed deeply to the King before him.

"I did not demand, I merely asked," Peter said calmly. Jonathon smiled slightly. "We wish only to ask where are we?"

"Where you are? Why Tortall of course where else would you be?" the lady, the Queen asked. Susan looked at her.

"We come from Narnia your majesty and things happen a little differently there. We did not come here by boat nor did we ride all the way. We came here by magic not of our own doing," she said calmly to the beautiful woman. "That is why we have no idea where we are."

"Or how we're going to get home," Lucy put in quietly. Mr Tumnus squeezed her shoulder gently and she smiled up at him.

"You're quite young for King's and Queen's," Jonathon commented.

"We'll explain later but it's a rather long story and I personally am tired and hungry," Edmund said.

"Me too," Phillip agreed with his master.

"The horse talked!" the boy, most likely the Prince gasped.

"Oh not again," Phillip grumbled. "What is it with these people, do their own horses not talk?"

"Not out loud," Jonathon said slowly.

"Well then they must be stupid, fancy not talking out loud," Phillip grumbled. "I could really do with some oats now." Peter shook his head at his brothers horse before turning to Jonathon.

"If it would be at all possible…"

"Of course, we shall dine together and talk."

"And the oats?" Phillip asked.

"You will be cared for well, don't you worry."

Prince Liam, second son of Jonathon watched the strangers eat, the elder two with very polite manners, the younger two nearly so. The centaur had touched none of his food bar the vegetables and the fawn was picking at it.

"Is there something wrong with the food?" Thayet asked them.

"We centaurs do not eat meat, we will not eat our friends," Oreieus said calmly. "I am not offended by other people eating meat but I will not eat it myself."

"I'm afraid dear lady I just don't like it," Mr Tumnus said apologetically. Edmund snorted into his glass of water. Fruit and vegetables were quickly fetched for the centaur and fawn.

"Would you be able to tell us your story now?" Thayet asked.

"Of course my lady, but I warn you it's rather long and very complicated. You see we aren't really from Narnia," Susan began but Liam interrupted.

"But you said you were the Queen!"

"That I am, all is explained in the story. Any way as I was saying we are actually from England and were taken to Narnia by magic, Lucy first, then Edmund, then Peter and myself. We did not know it but we were part of an ancient prophecy to destroy the evil ruler, the White Witch," Edmund shuddered at the memory of her stabbing him and rubbed the scar, "But sadly before we could meet Aslan Edmund was tricked into joining the Witch. Deep magic from Aslan was used to free him, resulting in Aslan's death and resurrection."

"How is that possible?" Jonathon asked.

"Deep magic, the stone table on which he was sacrificed cracked," Lucy said quietly, "And then we rode on his back and un-froze all people the Witch had turned into statues before we joined the battle."

"Battle?" Jonathon asked.

"While the girls were with Aslan I as the High King was leading Aslan's army into battle against the White Witch dark forces. We triumphed but not without terrible losses and we would have lost completely if it had not been for Aslan arriving with the newly restored cavalry. I was wounded in single combat with the Witch, Edmund almost killed by her but Aslan managed to destroy her."

"I healed Edmund with my magic cordial," Lucy said drawing out the bottle," It healed his wound when he was dying and then I helped all the others."

"How old are you all?" Thayet asked.

"I am 15, Susan is 14, Edmund is 12 and Lucy is 9," Peter said before continuing with the story, "After the battle we were taken to our castle at Cair Paravel and were crowned the King's and Queen's of Narnia. We reigned for many years but one day many years later we were riding in the woods and found a metal lamppost, the lamppost we had first seen when we entered the land all those years ago. Our memories returned of England, of going into the wardrobe and coming out into Narnia. In our excitement we rushed into the wardrobe…"

"And came out here. Not Narnia. Not home," Lucy said sadly. The table was silent for a few moments before Jonathon spoke once more,

"So you have no idea why you are here or how you can return home?"

"None at all," Peter said.

"Then it is probably best that you stay here as our guests. Maybe some of the mages will know what to do," Jonathon said kindly, "About getting you home I mean."

"What are mages?" Edmund asked.

"People trained in magic," Jonathon explained.

"Like a witch?" Lucy asked.

"A witch sounds evil, most mages are not," Jonathon said with a smile.

"Oh that's alright then," Lucy nodded and continued to eat.

A/N There we got, review if you want to.


End file.
